


A Small Mishap

by remmston



Series: Royal Drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I made more Rem and Ghost interactions, Oh look, Oneshot, Rem uses it/its, Royalty AU, you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmston/pseuds/remmston
Summary: I crave fluff so y'all are getting this
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Royal Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Small Mishap

There’s a sudden crash as well as a stream of apologies that follow not long after, voice clearly that of a child.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to knock over the bowl, I’m just not used to its weight and-” The voice, the heir to the throne it seems, gets cut off only to be followed by some the quiet sound of someone gently shushing the child.

“It’s okay little healer, you aren’t hurt now are you?” This voice, it’s much older and clearly fond of the child it speaks to.

“No, there's a huge mess now I'm so sorry-" cut off once again, the gentle hushing still there. The voice itself however, belongs to none other than the heir's personal guard.

"It's alright," Rem comforts the younger one, "you're unharmed yes?"

A sniffle and a nod, Ghost presses closer to Rem. Still seeking comfort, still scared of having done too much wrong. It’s heartbreaking really, how such a small and young child is already so terrified of messing up, and yet here they are already with the weight of a crown so close for her shoulders to bare. 

Rem’s hands carefully brush off some of the powdered ingredients stuck onto the child, mentally taking note of just how much there is on her, and pulling the heir closer against it’s chest. Maybe just baking a different item would be less messy, even if Ghost favored cookies more.

"You're not mad at me?" And there's the watery eyes, shining with unshed tears and waiting for a lash out. Who could be heartless enough to harm someone so innocent and loving like this?

"Of course not little healer, I'm worried of you being hurt over this." Rem's hands slowly lift her crown off her head and comb through her hair. Ghost seems to relax more when feeling its fingers lightly thread through her hair while talking to her. "You're not hurt, correct? Do we need to pause the baking?"

Ghost seems to become more alert at the thought of stopping baking, nearly knocking Rem's hand from her hair. "No! I want to make the cookies! I'm sorry I spilled them.." Her voice trails off while seeming to sulk over having to redo all of the dry ingredients again. 

"It's okay little one, we can make more then. Maybe this time you let me place them together for you to mix?" Rem crouches so it's more eye level with Ghost, hands moving from her hair to rest around her waist instead. "You could even lick the spoon after just like you like to, doesn't that sound nice?"

Ghost, seeming to feel a bit better over the possibility of even more cookies and a special treat, pulls Rem close for a hug and presses her face to Rem's shoulder. That is, until Ghost leaves Rem's arms to wave her hands around and not accidentally hurt Rem through that. 

"Thank you Rem!! You're always so nice to me when you really don't have to be!" Ghost's smile is there, even if looking a bit strained. That won't do for long, seems like it's going to be cuddle night tonight. 

"Of course I am, I care for you little healer. Now, let's get this all cleaned up before something happens again okay?" Rem says whilst beginning to stand, brushing off some of the powder on itself.

Or well, it was before it got nearly tackled in a hug by Ghost. 

Things may be hard for the small heir right now, but hopefully Rem can be there along the way. Maybe Rem can be the comfort and love this child needs.


End file.
